The devils own
by Miz Predictable
Summary: the boys come across a coven who sacrifice innocents to the devil. contains bad language
1. middle of nowhere

**1: MIDDLE OF NOWHERE**

"**Fuck!" Dean Winchester cursed as the engine of his black Chevy Impala began to sputter and cough. Sam looked up from the newspaper article he was reading and glanced worriedly at Dean who shook his head, preparing to pull over.**

**He switched the ignition off and smacked the steering wheel and let out a grunt of frustration.**

"**Dean?" the younger brother asked timidly, knowing full well how Dean would react.**

"**What?" Dean snapped**

"**There's something wrong with the car," he replied.**

**Dean gave him a look of utter shock. "Well, no shit geek boy! Fuck for someone who has a Stanford college education, you can be pretty thick!"**

**Sam just rolled his eyes, he didn't bother with a smart-ass remark, he just turned away from his brother and continued to read the paper. **

**After a few seconds of silence, Dean got out of the car and opened the bonnet, searching for the problem. He found it within a few minutes, and then joined Sam back in the car. **

"**Battery's dead," he said.**

"**Great!" Sam started. "Why did your stupid car decide to break down in the middle of fucking nowhere?"**

**Dean shot him a look so evil, that if looks could kill, Sam would be in serious trouble.**

**He avoided the death glare and got out himself. They had been driving for hours on end up a steep winding mountain road that had been temporarily closed due to strange deaths and reports of missing people. It seemed perfect to the boys and even against strong advice, they proceeded up the mountain drive. Sam stretched and yawned widely, before heading into the bushes to relieve himself. Heading back to the car he pulled out his cell phone and much to his dismay, there was no reception. This put the twenty two year old in an even worse mood. Sam sat back in the passenger seat and slammed the door, hard. He knew it would really piss Dean off, but at this point, he couldn't care less.**

"**Dude!" Dean hollered. "How many times do I have to tell you not to slam the fucking door!" Dean's face was red with fury. He was tired, having driven for seventeen hours straight and he was pissed off about his baby. Sam looked at him but this time, he couldn't keep his mouth shut.**

"**DEAN! For once in your life can you please shut the fuck up about your stupid car!" Sam hollered back with just as much ferocity as Dean had.**

**The oldest hunter stared at his brother, completely shocked. Sam had never lost it like that before; he was always the calm, collected guy, who had the longest fuse Dean had ever seen. Dean suddenly angered. He couldn't take his brothers shit any more. He looked upon Sam and scowled.**

"**I have just about _had_ with you Sammy, always thinking about yourself! You're a stubborn and self-righteous nerd and I fucking hate you!" **

**At that moment, Dean regretted the words that came tumbling out of his mouth. He tried to fix what he had done, but he knew it was too late. He saw the look of complete heartbreak on the younger mans face before he got out of the car, once again. Tears formed in Sam's eyes, the words had stung. No, they tore him to pieces. He walked slowly toward the forest.**

"**Sammy! Wait! Come back! I…" Dean called. Sam spun on his heel, stormed back to the car and stuck his head through the window; he too was fuming. **

"**_You _fucking hate me? I wish you never came back into my life! I was happy at Stanford, with Jess and because of you, she's dead! You killed her Dean, _you_ did!"**

**Sam didn't wait for a reply, he ran off into the trees as fast as his legs could take him, leaving Dean alone in the car, tears streaming down his face. _Did that just happen?_ He asked himself. **

**Sam turned around once more "THE FEELINGS MUTUAL DEAN!" He screamed back at the top of his lungs and Dean heard it.**

**Sam ran deeper and deeper into the forest. He couldn't believe his brother said what he said, Sam didn't even understand why he reacted the way he did. At that moment he didn't care, he just wanted to get as far away from that idiot as possible. He slowed down, then stopped, clutching his side due to a stitch. Just at that moment, the pain in his head hit him like a semi. It felt like his skull had been cleaved in two. Sam grabbed his head and fell to his knees with a scream. The pressure in his skull was reaching a height and blood began to poor down his face, mingling with tears of absolute pain as a vision ripped through his consciousness.**

He opened his eyes and found himself in a large room, on the middle of which was a large bonfire and around that fire danced almost naked men and women, chanting as they went. At the far left of the room, he saw his brother, bound and gagged, but he was conscious, eyes open wide with fear and agonizing pain as six women tore at his skin. Blood was pouring out of the deep gashes and Sam was helpless to stop it. He couldn't even scream.

Sam watched, horrified as they dragged his brother's half dead body toward the flames, not hesitating to throw him in the inferno. Sam looked away as he heard Deans muffled screams as he slowly burnt to death. A tall figure turned toward Sam and grinned.

"_**His sacrifice will define the rest of your life. Remember it was you who killed your brother. No one but you…"**_

**Sam opened his eyes; tears running steadily down his cheeks, mingling with blood and tears. **

"**No," he choked. "I wont let you take Dean,"**

**He scrambled to his feet and then retraced his steps back to the road. Dean hadn't heard his brother's screams, but as soon as he saw his baby brother stagger out of the trees, blood dripping from his nose and sweat and tears running of his face, he knew something was up. **

"**Shit! Sammy!" Dean opened the car and ran toward the youngest hunter, who had fallen to his knees and was pulling at tufts of dying grass as he sobbed uncontrollably. Dean fell down next to his brother and tried to support the young man, who was trembling violently. As soon as Dean touched him, Sam pulled away. **

"**Get off me you asshole," he said through clenched teeth, the pain growing steadily worse. He had just seen his brother die, but it still didn't take back Deans words. Dean was biting back tears. He could tell that Sam still resented him for what he had said, personally he didn't blame the kid, however he still tried to reason with the shaggy haired brunette again. **

"**Damn it Sammy, I'm trying to help!" he looked into his brothers eyes and saw nothing but pain and heartbreak. **

"**You hate me Dean, you said you hate me! Your probably happy I'm in pain. Oh fuck, it hurts so much!" Now Sam was being unreasonable, delirious from the pain.**

"**Look Sammy, I didn't mean what I said, I've been on edge lately. Please forgive me Sammy, I love you," Sam looked up; he knew his brother meant it. He grabbed Dean's jacket and pulled himself into him, while Dean tried calm his brother. Suddenly, Sam was ashamed; he pushed Dean away and looked down. **

"**Sammy, it's okay. Was it a vision?"**

**Sam nodded slowly and allowed Dean to drag him to his feet. Once in the car, Dean asked the question he knew Sam didn't want to answer. "What did you see?"**

**Sam squeezed his eyes shut, as if he was trying to remember. **

"**I was in a room, there was a fire, and people were dancing around it…"**

**Dean's eyes encouraged him to continue.**

"**You were tied up and you had near naked women, ripping you to pieces, and then they threw you into the fire…then there was a figure. He told me that your death would define the remainder of my life and that I killed you. Dean-it was awful,"**

**Dean smiled slightly. "Hmmm, doesn't sound like a bad way to go, how naked were they, and were they hot?" **

**Dean stopped smiling when a low growl emanated from his brother. **

"**Dean!" He warned. **

"**Yeah, yeah, stop thinking with my downstairs brain, I get it bro. What we need to do is worry about your nose, you've lost a lot of blood, and it hasn't stopped,"**

**Sam agreed, he was starting to feel a little light headed and as he tried to shift, a wave of nausea rushed over him. He clutched his stomach and retched. Dean scrambled back, trying to get out of the danger zone. "Dude, if your gonna hurl, _please_, don't do it in the car," Dean begged, but it was too late. Sam emptied the contents of his stomach over the dash, the leather seat, not to mention himself. **

**Dean scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Sammy, that is so not cool,"**

**Sam wiped his mouth. "payback's a bitch," he murmured, before falling from the car, unconscious. **


	2. Jump start

_Hey thanx 4 the reviews-it makes a gal wanna write. Just a little note-this is my first fanfic, so take it easy on me okay? Constructive criticism is welcome.  I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL, SAM OR DEAN, THOUGH GOD KNOWS, I WISH I DID, AHHH THE FUN WE'D HAVE…ahem…anyway here's chapter 2._

**2: JUMP START**

"**Aww shit Sammy," The older hunter said, scrambling forward catching his younger, yet somehow taller brother, before he hit the ground.**

**"Dude, what the fuck have you been eating? You weigh a ton!" he murmured, lying Sam on the grass, before heading toward the trunk to get his baby brother a clean shirt. Dean pulled the younger mans soiled shirt over his head and slipped the new one on. **

**"Dean…please…no…take me…take me," the lanky brunette muttered almost incoherently. **

**Dean sighed and gripped his brothers' shoulders' and shook him gently. **

**"C'mon Sammy, snap out of it. Those bitches won't get me, and I sure as hell aint gonna let them take you, now wake your ass up, or you won't live to regret it!" Dean regretted the force he used, but cooing just wasn't working at the moment. Sam's eyes fluttered open. **

**"Thank you, now I want you to keep talking to me while I clean up the mess, _you_ made, and _don't go back to sleep_," Dean stood up when he was satisfied that his brother was fully conscious, before he took a towel from the back seat, one he stole from the motel they had stayed at previously, for such emergencies and proceeded to clean up his precious car. **

**"I swear dude, if your puke has ruined my upholstery, I'll be kicking your sorry ass to kingdom-fucking come!" Dean wasn't intending to sound like a fuck, and Sam knew that he was only trying to keep him from falling asleep, so he humored him with a reply. **

**"I told you, it was payback," he murmured, pulling himself into a sitting position.**

**"For what?" Dean asked, trying to keep himself from adding additional mess as he continued to mop up the baby brother sick. **

**A slight smile tugged at the corner of Sam's mouth. **

**"The raccoon," **

**Dean laughed. "That was like, a million years ago dude, man I thought you'd have forgotten!"**

**"How could I forget, Dean, the fucker nearly took a chunk out of my ass!" The older hunter laughed again, glad to see his brother recovering so rapidly. **

**"Why now though?" **

**Sam shrugged. "It's as good a time as any, and I wasn't exactly planning on puking in your baby, it just sorta happened," **

**"Well don't let it sorta happen again, little brother, because I'll let you sit in it, and then _you'll_ have to clean it up," **

**The older Winchester sighed and discarded the sick-soggy towel into the bushes, then helped his brother into the car, before getting in himself. **

**"I'm sorry Dean. I don't hate you," Sam said, out of the blue. The apology left Dean's eyes downcast. **

**"Nah dude, I started it so, I should apologize…"**

**Sam cut him off. "It's okay bro, I've just decided, I'm not in the mood for a chick flick moment right now, okay. Maybe later," **

**Dean snorted. "Aint gonna happen Sammy," he said, leaning back and closing his eyes. Sam just shrugged. **

**There was a moment's silence where both boy's closed their eyes and took deep breaths. However they were brought back to reality when there was a tap on Dean's window. His eyes shot open and instinctively reached for the shotgun that wasn't there. After a few seconds, he realized that it wasn't some dark creature of the night, hell-bent on taking his brother and tearing him to pieces, but it was a middle aged looking man, wearing a trucker's cap. Dean sighed and rolled his window down. **

**"Sorry boy didn't mean to scare ya," he drawled in a southern accent. The man grinned showing off disgusting yellow teeth and sending Dean a wave of putrid breath. The twenty six year old coughed. **

**"It's-um alright, you only startled me," he said uncertainly.**

**"Engine troubles? You boys need a jump start?" The man asked, smiling a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. **

**"Um, yeah that'd be great, thanks sir," Sam said, looking at the man and smiling politely. **

**" None of that sir crap please boy, the names Randall, Randall Blake," Sam shook Randall's hand, leaning across Dean to do so. **

**"I'm Samuel Lake and this is Dean," he said. **

**The man looked at Sam for some time, his head tilted slightly.**

**"Lovers quarrel?" he asked, waving a hand to Sam's face, which had dried blood caked on it from his nosebleed. **

**"Lover's quarrel? No, no, no um, were brothers," Dean said, blushed furiously. He wanted to punch what was left of this man's teeth to the back of his throat. **

**"Sorry boy, my mistake, let me just get the cables attached, and we'll see if I can't get this gal up and running again," Randall went to his pick up and pulled the jump leads from the floor in the front. **

**"Fuck man do I look gay?" Sam laughed.**

**Dean turned to glare at his brother, his gaze was met by Sam's infamous 'puppy dog eyes' Dean shook his head. "Yeah, your right dude, it's you that's obviously got people talking," **

**Sam landed a playful punch on his brothers' shoulder. **

**Just then Randall's face swam before them and Dean placed a hand on his chest.**

**"Jesus," Dean muttered. **

**He smiled. I've hooked her up, I'll give you a honk when I want you to start 'er up," Dean just nodded and readied his hand by the key's in the ignition. The pick up honked and Dean turned the key, revving the engine. It took a few turns, but finally, his baby was purring like a newborn kitten. **

**Dean grinned. "That's my girl," he muttered, and Sam rolled his eyes. Within a few minutes, the brothers were continuing their drive up the steep road, after thanking the man for helping them. **

**However, neither brother noticed that the man, and his truck, had disappeared into thin air.**

**Dean looked over at Sam, whose head was rested on the window of the Impala.**

**"Sammy, you okay?" Dean questioned. **

**Sam looked up. "I was just thinking," he began. "And it's _Sam_,"**

**"Hmm you thinking is never a good thing, little brother, and something is up, I can tell,"**

**Sam rolled his eyes. "How can you tell?" Sam said, exasperated.**

**"Big brother intuition," He replied, grinning, winning a filthy look from the younger man in the seat next to him. **

**"Like I said, I was thinking," **

**Dean shrugged. "Whatever dude, didn't say you weren't thinking, I just said that something was wrong," **

**Sam looked away. **

**"There's no point in denying it little brother, I know you too well, I can read you like a book, so what's up?" Sam sighed. He obviously wasn't about to get any sleep until he told his brother what was bothering him. **

**"That guy, there was something about him, I dunno-he didn't seem human, if you know what I mean," the brunette explained. **

**Dean nodded. He understood, but he wanted to get his brothers mind of the freakish man that they had just met. **

**"So Sammy, laid any hot chicks lately?" Dean frowned when he didn't get so much as a 'Fuck you' from his brother, it was like, he was in a trance or something. Something was calling him, **

**_Sam, Saaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmyyyyyy, save us Sammy…_ Sam's head snapped up. He knew what he had to do. He groped for the door handle in the dark, pulled at it then launched himself from the speeding car, and into the night.**

_**Sorry about the cliffy people, I couldn't help it. Please don't hurt me. If you review, I'll see what I can do about chapter three. Any suggestions people? **_


	3. Unheard Voices

_Hey hope the cliffy didn't pee u guys off, he he-again I don't own Sam or Dean, but if I did… _

**_Here's chapter three_**

**3:UNHEARD VOICES.**

**It barely took a moment for Dean to register what had happened, before slamming the breaks and spinning the car with a loud screech. He ripped the keys out of the ignition and ran down to his brother, who was again, on his knee's, sobbing uncontrollably.**

**"You Idiot! What the fuck is it Sam? Is it 'scare the shit out of Dean' day today?" Dean roared, but his face softened as he saw how his brother flinched. **

**"I'm sorry Sammy, I didn't mean to yell, but you almost gave me a fucking heart attack!" **

**Sam looked up at his big brother, but Dean didn't recognize the look in his green eyes. They were frantic, almost pleading. Samuel Winchester did not plead. Dean bit back tears as his brother's confused eyes flicked back and forth, milking in his surroundings. After a few minutes he squeezed them shut, blocking out the world. He winced. Dean acknowledged the look on his baby brother's face. It was pain. **

**"C'mon Sammy boy, give me something here. What the fuck were you thinking when you took that swan dive from my frikin' car, tell me why Sam?" **

**"Voices, I heard voices. They were calling for me, calling for help. I tried to block them out, but I _felt _something. It had a hold of me and wouldn't let go. Next thing I know, I'm here. I don't know how I got here," He said, thickly, through tears.**

**"It's okay little brother, lets get you back to the car, then we'll get the fuck outta here,"**

**Sam shook his head. "No Dean, it's so close now, I can feel it. We have to save them, and I have to save you. Dean you died in my vision, and my visions are real. Please Dean," Sam begged. "Do this for me. So I can save you," **

**Dean nodded. It made him nauseas to think of what fate had in store for him and his baby brother, but he nodded nonetheless and helped Sammy to his feet. **

**"C'mon tubby, lets go," he grunted as Sam sank into his brother for support, throwing almost half his bodyweight on Dean's shoulder. The older hunter half dragged, half carried the younger man back up to the car and pushed Sam inside, this time, locking the door. **

_Sammy, please come to us, help us, don't let us die Sam, don't let us burn…_

**"Sammy!" Dean barked again, trying to get his brother's attention. Sam snapped out of the trance he was in and looked upon Dean. "I heard it again, Dean, the voices. They won't leave me alone. They won't stop haunting me until this is over. Start driving Dean, we need to finish this," Dean gave a small nod, and started up the Impala. Sam rested his forehead against the window, watching, as the night grew steadily darker. He let the momentum of the car calm him as his heavy eyes slid closed, pushing him into a restless sleep.**

**Dean looked over at his brother, wondering what was running through the kid's mind as he tossed fitfully, moaning in the seat next to him. The middle Winchester just hoped that whatever it was that Sam was going through, he'd feel the need to confide in his older brother when he woke. Of course, that didn't happen. It rarely did. Sam just waved him off, like nothing had happened and again rested his head on the cold glass of the car window.**

**The voices were annoying him now. Not only did they cause a constant buzzing noise in his mind when they didn't occupy it, but every plead, brought on a stab of pain, which intensified the more he tried to focus on something else.**

_**Sam. Saaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmyyyyyyy. Sam please help us, please don't let him take our souls, please Sam…**_

**Sam clenched his jaw and squeezedhis eyes shut as another wave of pain washed over him, he also began to realize that the voices were not only sounding frantic, but furious as well. They weren't begging now, they were demanding. **

**_Sammmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyy, you know you have to help us and Dean. Sam come to us…come to us_. **

**The voices were becoming louder, more distorted, like the sound a record makes on slow motion. Another stab of excruciating pain exploded in his skull and again blood began to seep from his nose, dripping onto his white shirt. **

_**Come to us Sammy, Come to us…Sammy please…**_

**Silence.**

_**COME TO US NOW!**_

**The voice roared, planting a pain in Sam's head so rare, so unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He wanted to die. It felt like he was dying. He let out an agonizing scream and Dean tried to calm him. Sam started clawing at his shaggy mop, clutching his skull.**

"**GET THEM OUT!" he screamed, as tears mingled with the blood on his face. "GET THEM THE FUCK OUT!"**

**Dean was out of his mind. He had never seen his brother in this way before; screaming the way he did, and it truly scared the older man. **

**For the third time that day, Dean pulled the classic car to the side of the road and switched of the ignition. He took Sam by the shoulders and turned the brunette toward him. **

"**Fuck Sammy, ignore them, block it out. Don't let them get you," Dean cooed, trying to stop his brother from panicking. **

**Sam opened his eyes and looked at Dean. The hunter could remember the last time Sam was completely hysterical. **

**Sam had been five, and Dean, nine. **

**Dean had woken up to the sounds of his brother screaming. Their father was away on a hunt, so Dean ran to the rescue. **

"**Sammy, what is it?" Dean had asked, opening the door. He looked down and came face to face with a wide-eyed Sam. **

"**It wants to get me Dean, it wants to hurt me. He said he was gonna hurt me and then he was gonna hurt you. Dean, please don't let it hurt us,"**

**It hurt Dean to see his brother like that again; it had been so long ago, Dean was starting to forget how his baby brother was when he was just that. A baby. Sure, Sam was a big boy now, somehow taller than even his father, with those freakishly long legs, and Dean knew that he could take care of himself, but it didn't stop him from protecting his brother, who continually reminded Dean that he wasn't a baby anymore. Dean always just shook his head and laughed. **

"**You'll always be my baby brother, no matter what you say,"**

**Then Sam would scowl, which would make Dean laugh even harder. **

**Dean shook the memories from his consciousness, and buried them away, so they could be remembered at a more convenient time. Right now he had other problems.**

"**Dean, get them out, it hurts so bad, please Dean…" Sam screwed up his face and screamed again.**

**"Calm down little brother, push it away. Their not there, its not real." Dean reassured softly. Sam opened his eyes again, and muttered something. It was so soft, that Dean almost didn't catch it.**

"**Kill me Dean, I want you to kill me,"**

**Dean shook his head in disbelief. His brother must have been in agony, because he would never want to end his life on purpose. **

"**No Sammy, you have to fight this, push it away, its not real Sam, its not real," Dean was thumbing the tears away from his brothers cheeks. **

**_Sammy…_ **

"**No," **

**_Saaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmyyyyyy…_ **

"**No,"**

_**Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…**_

"**No,"**

**_SAMMY!_**

**"ARRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

**It was just too much for Sam to handle. The pain was off the charts, and he could see blotches of black, were his brother was meant to be.**

"**Dean…" he called softly, before slumping unconscious.**

"**Fuck this shit! Sammy, wake up c'mon," Dean coaxed, but it was apparent that the young man wouldn't be recovering anytime soon. Dean had had enough. He wasn't going to sit there, and watch his brother screaming for death. He turned the keys and the car rumbled to life. Dean spun the car again, burning rubber, white smoke coming off the tires as he sped back down the winding road.**

_So, what do u think, review please. Do you think I should give Sammy a little break, and start the Dean ass kicking, or should I continue with the baby brother torture, because I have no idea. CHEERS xxx_


	4. Research

**4:RESEARCH-and other things.**

**When Sam opened his eyes, he noticed something was wrong. The voices were fading away, which meant that they were no longer close. Either, they had gone too far while he was passed out, or Dean had turned around. It was the latter, and Sam knew it.**

"**Dean," Sam warned, and Dean put a hand up to silence him. **

"**Sam, don't say a god damn word. You were screaming back there, you were _begging_ me to kill you, and I don't want to see you in that kind of pain _ever_ again, so zip it college boy,"**

**Sam was about to protest, but Dean stopped him again.**

"**I'm gonna book us into a motel, and we're gonna research this thing. Once we find out what we're up against, then I'll consider coming back up here, but until then, shotgun shuts his cakehole. Kapeesh?" **

**Sam nodded hesitantly and sighed. Sure he was grateful that the pain had subsided to a dull throb, and that the pleading voices, now sounded like a badly tuned radio, but he wanted to get it over with, banish whatever supernatural force they were up against, and then get the fuck outta there. That's what the Winchester brother's did best. Sam was anxious, as he knew Dean was also, they had to find their father again, and the bastard that killed his mom and Jess. **

**Suddenly the silence irritated him. He picked up the cassette box and sifted through it, looking for a decent tape. Finding one, he slipped it into the tape deck and turned the volume up full ball. **

**Dean looked at him and smiled. It was nice to know that he had taught his brother how to appreciate decent music. **

"**Dude, don't look at me like that, you haven't converted me into a head banging Metallica freak, It was just quiet," **

**Dean smirked. He knew that his brother had secretly grown fond of his music. On many occasions, Dean caught Sam singing and drumming on the steering wheel to the music, when he thought that Dean had been sleeping. **

"**Whatever dude, I aint finished with you yet, by the time we're finished here, you'll be pierced and tattooed, bro, just wait,"**

**Sam shook his head. "Dean, I doubt it," he replied, turning the music down so he could argue with his brother. **

"**Yeah little brother, wanna put bets on that?" **

**Sam sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this one, so he clamped his mouth shut as they continued down the mountain.**

**Soon, the darkness of the mountains was behind them as the lights from the village in the valley twinkled below them. **

**Sam closed his eyes. He wanted so badly to just fall asleep and slumber forever, but he knew he'd never get that chance, while his brother was alive. **

**It seemed to the younger man, like only five minutes before Dean was shaking him into consciousness. **

"**C'mon bro, we're there, get your fat ass up nerd," Sam opened his eyes and glared at his brother. Sam got out of the car, and stretched, cracking his neck and fingers, before going to the trunk to collect his duffle bag. Dean went to the lobby, and used his cocky charms to weasel a room for the night, but the woman at the counter wouldn't have it.**

"**I'm sorry sir, I can't let you have a room, come back in the morning and I can let you in." **

**Sam knew that his brother wouldn't be able to sway the woman, so he put matters into his own hands. He walked into the lobby, and let his knee's give way underneath him. **

**He looked up at Dean and winked. The older man caught on. **

"**Shit Sammy, not now bro," He asked in the most convincing worried big brother tone that he could muster. The woman looked over the counter at the boy, writhing on the floor. **

"**Is your boyfriend okay?" She asked. Dean glared at her. **

"**My _brother _has epilepsy," he lied easily. "I can calm him down, but please ma'am, I need a room,"**

**The woman nodded, took a key from a hook and tossed it too Dean, who caught it easily. **

**He 'helped' Sam up and walked him to the room. Once inside, Dean began to laugh softly. **

"**Well, well little brother, I didn't know I had it in ya to be so deceiving," He chuckled.**

"**I learnt from the best," Dean beamed; proud that he had finally taught his little brother he art of dishonesty. Sam laughed at the idiotic smile that was plastered over Dean's features, and went to pull his laptop out. Dean shook his head. **

"**Not tonight Sammy boy," he said, taking the laptop from the twenty two year old. "You need to sleep," Sam silently agreed, and curled up underneath the covers, suddenly feeling like a baby again. Dean watched from the bed next him, to make sure his brother stayed safe. He wasn't going to sleep until he knew that his brother wouldn't do anything stupid. Soon the soft snores from his baby brother filled his room, and he curled up himself and drifted off to sleep.**

**When Sam opened his eyes again, daylight was streaming in through the flimsy curtains of the motel they were staying at. He propped himself up in the bad, glad that no nightmares had haunted him during the night. He looked over at his brother, and smiled. He looked so peaceful with his mouth hung open, and his eyes closed. He almost looked…_normal._**

**Sam chuckled softly at the thought. The brothers were far from normal, he knew it, and Dean knew it. Sam swung himself out of bed and padded to the bathroom, a change of clothes clutched in his hands. He turned the shower on and stood underneath the jet, grateful for the hot water that was running over his body, relaxing his tense muscles, and calming his mind.**

**He switched the shower off after a good ten minutes, because he knew his brother would want a hot shower when he woke up too. Sam stepped out, towel dried his hair and got dressed, before walking quietly back into the main room. He expected Dean to still be asleep, considering it was only eight, but he was up, tapping away at the keys on the laptop. He looked up as Sam closed the door, and scrubbed a hand over his face.**

**"You found anything yet Dean?" he asked, sitting next to his brother.**

**"Yup, missing people on the mountain, some strange deaths. The cops have found charred bodies in an old condemned church; they say has 'lost its holiness.' There have also been some cases were the bodies had upside-down pentagrams etched into the flesh of the victims,"**

**Sam took a deep breath and pursed his lips. "So, do you think we're dealing with a cult here?"**

**Dean shrugged. "Maybe. I've hacked into the police database and found some pictures of the bodies, I'm running the sign through now, hopefully something will turn up."**

**It took a minute to process, but then a notice appeared on the screen.**

_**1 match found**_

**Dean clicked on the link and the screen changed from white to black. As the website loaded, Dean sighed and pushed the computer to his brother.**

**"Can you finish up, I really need a shower." Sam nodded as Dean stood up. "You haven't used up the hot water, have you?" Sam didn't look up as the page finished; he just stared, stared at the symbols that were glowing brightly in front of him.**

**"Sammy? Hello, anybody home?" Dean inquired, waving a hand in front of Sam's face. The youngest hunter didn't even flinch.**

**"Fuck Sam, don't start this shit with me, what have I done now?"**

**Sam slowly turned to look at Dean, but the older man saw that his eyes were not his own. They were no longer green, but a fluorescent orange.**

**"Dude, what the fuck?"**

**The thing that was Sam, but wasn't, smiled. It was a smile of pure evil.**

**"You may have found us," it said, speaking with many different voices. "But you won't stop us,"**

**'Sam' stood up, and the laptop slid onto the floor, going dark.**

**"We will prevail, and you and your precious baby brother, will die,"**

**Dean stood his ground as the thing approached.**

**"I don't think so," Dean said, smiling cockily. Soon it stood before him, laughing humorlessly.**

**"Sorry Sammy," Dean muttered, as he lashed out with a roundhouse kick, his foot connecting with 'Sam's' head. The thing cackled.**

**"That's gonna leave a bruise," it said. 'Sam' closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, before slumping to the ground.**

**Dean crouched down next to him.**

**"That you Sammy?" He asked cautiously.**

**Sam nodded. For some reason, the movement brought intense pain to the side of his head.**

**"What happened," Sam questioned weakly.**

**"You became a puppet, to some evil son-of-a-bitch," Dean replied.**

**There was a moment's silence.**

**"Why does my head hurt?"**

**Dean laughed. "I had to knock that asshole outta you somehow,"**

**Sam glared at his brother, who just smiled and shrugged.**

**"Payback's a bitch, Sammy, mi boy,"**

_well that's another chapter done and dusted, I'm not sure if I'm happy with it, it sounds a tad boring, reviews would be much appreciated, if you guys can tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, I'll be happy. Guess what? You get a two for one deal here, chapter's 4 &5 at once. Enjoy! CHEERS xxx _


	5. Crash and Burn

**5:CRASH AND BURN**

**Sam laughed as Dean walked into the bathroom. **

**He knew that their fight the previous night had been forgiven, even though apologies were left unsaid. Neither one of the brothers wanted a chick flick moment, so neither brother initiated it, by giving meaningless apologies. They were just words anyway. Sam pulled himself off the floor, and looked in the mirror. A dark bruise was forming on his face, where Dean had kicked him. It didn't matter, he'd probably receive worse when they went up against the cult, hell, and he might even get a chance to see his mother and Dead girlfriend again. Sam shut his eyes and pushed the thoughts form his mind. He wasn't going to die. If he died, there wouldn't be anyone left to protect Dean, then he would die. It was unacceptable, they had to survive, they had to find their Dad, and they had to find that demon. **

**Sam picked the computer up from the ground, and put it back into its case, before lying back in bed, listening to the sounds of the birds outside. **

**Sam's gaze shifted as his brother walked out of the bathroom, clean, dressed and shaven, and he chuckled. **

"**What's the special occasion, Dean?" Sam asked, watching as his brother began to pack his bag. **

**The older man flashed Sam a million dollar smile before speaking. **

"**I gotta look my best for those hot, half naked chicks, eh little brother," **

**Sam frowned. "Dean, don't,"**

"**Don't what Sammy? You need to lighten up, I aint going anywhere, trust me,"**

**Sam nodded and stood. He too needed to pack his stuff. **

**All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Sam opened it. It was the woman from the lobby. **

"**I just wanted to know how you were feeling this morning, son," She asked kindly. At first Sam was confused, and then he remembered his little 'fit.'**

"**I'm fine, thank you for asking ma'am, a good nights sleep was all I needed. We appreciate you letting us stay for the night. How much do we owe you?" Sam smiled. **

**The lady shook her head. "Don't you worry about it, it's on the house." **

**Sam blushed. He didn't want to exploit this woman; he had been, after all, faking it. **

"**Umm…err…" Sam began, but Dean came to the rescue, with his winning smile. **

"**Thank you so much ma'am, here are your keys, we really have to be going now. Thanks again,"**

**Sam flashed her a nervous smile and shouldered his duffle bag, dragging his feet after his brother. They dumped their meager belongings into the trunk of the Impala and then settled in the front. **

"**Lets find somewhere we can eat and have a decent cup of coffee, and then we can go find these friends of yours," Dean muttered, pulling out of the motel parking lot. Sam nodded and sighed. **

"**We should've paid her, Dean," he said softly. **

"**Shut up Sammy, what's done is done," he replied, pulling up in front of a Café. **

"**But Dean…"**

"**Nope, don't wanna hear it, now get your ass inside, I'm hungry," **

**Sam snorted, but followed his brother, who was already perving on the waitress. **

**The brothers took a seat opposite each other, and the blonde waitress that Dean had his eye on took their order. **

**She nodded as they told her what they wanted, and the she disappeared. **

"**Hey dude, keep your mind of miss Daisy Duke, for just one second, we need to concentrate…" **

**Dean stopped him. "Sam, for the moment, we're eating, we can talk in the car, when we don't have people listening in on our conversations," he said, waving a hand to the woman sitting not to far away, who blushed and looked away. Sam fell silent. A few minutes later, the tall blonde appeared with their orders and sat them down in front of them. **

**The second the plate hit the table, Dean was shoveling the meal down his throat like he'd never eat again. **

"**Whoa there buddy, slow down," the waitress said, smiling and resting a dainty hand on his shoulder. He smiled after swallowing some greasy bacon and she laughed, walking away. He turned to Sam, who was looking at him with absolute disgust. **

"**What? A man's gotta eat," **

**Sam raised an eyebrow. "Dude, that wasn't eating, you're a fucking pig," **

**Dean shrugged; he didn't care if his brother preferred to eat pizza with a knife and fork, that was his prerogative. **

**Soon, they were finished. Dean paid the waitress, and slipped her a five-dollar bill as a tip. She smiled, staring at Dean's ass as he exited with his brother. **

"**Dude, she was hot," Dean said, as they drove back up the mountain. **

**Sam shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, man," **

**He didn't want Dean to see that he was steadily growing uneasy. The voices in his head were coming back; it was bearable though. He rested his head against the window and sighed. **

"**Sam the voices, they're coming back, aren't they?" Dean asked, taking his eyes off the road, but only for a second. **

"**Yeah, but it's not too bad, I mean, it doesn't hurt, its just irritating," Sam replied pinching the bridge of his nose. **

"**Yeh, well if it gets bad, just holler," **

**Sam nodded. He probably would, either that or he'd pass out. **

_**Saaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmy…**_

**He shook his head, as the first stab of pain, made itself known. He had spoken too soon; he hated doing that. "Fuck off," Sam muttered, as they grew louder in his head. Dean looked over again. "Sammy? You okay," he asked, as Sam massaged his temples. He nodded. He wasn't though. It was close to sundown, when the pain exploded in his mind**.

"**Fuck," he gasped. **

**_Do it Sammy, do it, come to us Sammy…_**

**"No,"**

_**Do it Sammy…**_

**He knew he had to, he had no choice, and he had lost control of his body, like he had earlier that morning. He launched himself over his brother, and reefed the steering wheel from Dean. **

"**Whoa Sam what the fuck!" **

**the car spun off the road and slammed into a tree, leaving both the boys unconscious. **

_**Mwah ha ha ha…so keep going? U noe the drill, reviews please…CHEERS xxx**_


	6. Church

**6:CHURCH**

**Dean's eyes snapped open, and the minute they did, he looked over to the seat next to him to see if his brother was okay. It was then he remembered that it was his brother that did this.**

**He reached over and shook Sam out of his blissful unconsciousness, and back into a painful reality.**

"**Was sup?" Sam slurred, opening his eyes, only to close them again when the pain worsened. **

"**You crashed my fucking car Sam! _My fucking car_!" **

**The younger hunter frowned. He certainly didn't remember crashing his brother's car; he had been asleep, as far as he was concerned. **

"**Huh? Crashed the car?" He asked slowly.**

**It was Dean's turn to frown. "Yeah, you don't remember jumping across my seat and spinning the car into a god-damned tree?"**

**Sam shook his head. **

"**It was the same when you took that swan dive," Dean pointed out. "You didn't remember doing it. And this morning with that _thing_ whatever the hell it was," **

**Sam shrugged and sat back. "We're close though, I can feel it," **

**Dean sighed and got out of the car to inspect the damage. It really wasn't all that bad, considering. The middle Winchester went to the passenger's side and tapped on the window. **

"**C'mon Sammy, we're walking," Sam opened the car door and got out. **

"**So Dean, you have any idea where we're going?" He asked**

**Dean looked at him bewildered. "You're the one with the frikin' GPS implanted into your brain, you tell me," he shot back. **

**Sam closed his eyes, took a deep breath and crossed the road. At the other side, he pushed his way through bushes, ignoring the thorns that scratched his exposed arms. **

"**Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" Dean asked, following close behind him. **

"**It's here somewhere," Sam muttered. "I know it is…Ah, found it."**

**It was an old gate, locked and chained, with a 'No trespassing' passing sign hang up on it. **

**Dean cracked his knuckles. "You know what this means, right?" He asked, smiling ever so slightly.**

**Sam nodded in agreement and they both scrambled up and over the wrought iron fence. **

"**Okay, were too now little bro?" The older man asked, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans, watching as Sam looked around. **

"**Up," was all he said, before scrabbling up the steep dirt drive. **

"**So this place is no longer hallowed grounds?" Dean asked, trying to make conversation, without much success. **

**Sam spun around and put a finger to his lips, indicating his brother to shut up. **

**Dean rolled his eyes and made a zipping movement across his lips, before giving him a look that said:**

"_**There, you happy?" **_

**Sam shook his head and continued to walk up the driveway. Soon, the old church came into view, and in Dean's opinion, it shouldn't have been a church in the first place.**

"**Fuck man, look at this place, talk about damn creepy," Dean, hissed. **

"**Yeah, it is, now please Dean, _shut your trap_!"**

**"Geez man, PMS much?" Was all Dean said, before actually being quiet.**

**Sam looked up at the old building, and shivered involuntarily.**

**This place freaked him out, but they were aware of his presence now, he could feel it. He took a deep breath and walked up the old stone steps, having no idea what was in store for them.**

* * *

**Her head shot up. They had arrived. The one that seemed like the leader, smiled. She could feel the brother's power, pulsating through the air. Oh how proud he would be when she gave him the _Winchesters._**

**She sniffed the air, she knew these boys were attractive, maybe; _just maybe_, she'd have a little fun with them before they died.**

**"Kali, the preparations are complete, shall start?" asked her second in charge.**

**"No," Kali replied. "Let them poke around for a bit. First, we will take the younger one. He has the most power. We will kill him first, and force the eldest to watch, then we will burn him,"**

**The other woman frowned. "But, I thought…"**

**Kali smiled. "Yes, the vision of Samuel Winchester. According to it, we take the older one first, so we will just have to add our own twist, and kill him first. But both must die. _Properly. _We have to make sure there are no self-sacrifices in order to save the others life, we will lose then. Just make sure, it _hurts…_**

_**Sorry about the shortness of it all people, but I was driving along, going so well with this story, then I lost control and slammed into the brick wall I like to call writers block. I'm starting another fic, until I can think of something. Reviews please, and some idea's would help. CHEERS! xxx**_


	7. The Sacrifice

_**This is the second last chapter I hope you like it, R&R plz-CHEERZ xxx**_

**7: SACRIFICE**

**Everything inside was covered with a layer of dust, pews lay broken and the crucifix at the front of the room had been inverted.**

**"Dude, this place gives me the creeps," Dean muttered, looking at the strange symbols that had been scrawled all over the walls.**

**"Hmmm," Was all Sam could say, but he didn't recognize the room, which was probably a good thing.**

**"You got anything yet, psychic boy?"**

**Sam shook his head. "Nope, not yet."**

**Dean frowned. "No voices, no weird feelings?"**

**Again Sam replied with a shake of his head. "Don't worry Dean, I'll tell you when you need to panic,"**

**"Great," Dean muttered under his breath, "That'd be when were both dead, right?"**

**Sam ignored the older man's response and continued to look around the room.**

**True, this place screamed 'Strange deaths and disappearances,' and 'Demonic sacrifices,' But Sam couldn't help being intrigued. The place interested him beyond belief, and although it was the place his vision took place, he allowed his guard to waver and fall.**

**Dean, however, was becoming tense. He didn't want to be where they were right now, he wanted to be on the road outta there, listening to Hendrix, or Metallica-something that would soothe his racing heart. He could hear feet in other rooms, people talking, and seeing as his brother hadn't thought anything of it, Dean decided, it was just his imagination, playing tricks on him.**

**He circled the room, several times, to see if he could come up with something new, but there was nothing. Nothing except the voices.**

**"Sammy, are you sure you can't hear anything?" Dean asked.**

**There was no answer. Dean spun to see the place where Sam had been standing, empty.**

**"Dammit Sammy! Where the fuck are you?"**

**No answer came, but on looking at the place Sam was, again, he saw drag marks in the dust. Something or someone had his baby brother.**

* * *

**He didn't even have time to call out for Dean, that's how fast it happened. Something connected with the side of his head, not quite knocking him unconscious, and he felt a strip of dirty cloth, being forced into his mouth.**

**This was wrong; this was going all wrong.**

**Sam knew, that this hadn't been part of the deal; he knew if it had been, he would've been pre-warned.**

**He tried to struggle free from the ropes that now bound him, but they were done up tight. He wasn't going anywhere. Now he wouldn't be able to help his brother when the need arose.**

**"You won't be able to help him anyway, Sammy," said a female voice, from somewhere in the shadows, it had obviously heard what he was thinking, so he tried to erect a wall to block his mind to her probing fingers, but to no avail.**

**She giggled maliciously. "You won't be watching your brother die. No, I thought I'd make this a tad more interesting. I'm going to kill _you_ first, and then I will kill your brother, now, isn't that nice,"**

**Sam growled. He wasn't going to let this bitch ruin his or his brother's life.**

**"Fate has a funny way of working lady. If it isn't meant to happen, it won't," Sam said simply. Suddenly his attention was brought to a scuffle, by the door. He smiled when he heard his brother's voice.**

**"Get the fuck off me you asshole!" He growled, before being shoved in to the room that held his brother.**

**"Sammy, you're okay, I thought you'd…" he didn't finish his sentence. Light flared as a fire erupted from the floor in the middle of the room.**

**Chanting arose, as Sam was untied and dragged into the middle of the room.**

**Dean knew from experience that if he sacrificed himself willingly for Sam's sake, this whole sherade would be over. His loyalty would destroy the cult, and his brother would live. The only problem was, he was being held back by a freaking' monster.**

**He watched terrified, as women lashed out at his baby brother with sharp daggers, cutting into the young man's skin, it was then, he knew he had to try and over power this guy that had a death grip on him.**

**He jabbed out with his elbow, and the bone connected with his family jewels, hard.**

**There was a painful gasp as Dean was released.**

**The older brother took his hunting knife from a sheath by his left boot and ran toward the middle of the room.**

**"Hey!" he called. Sam's head snapped up, and the woman who had him, looked around. She growled and moved toward Dean, who flashed his hunting knife. "Uh, uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you missy," Dean warned. The woman laughed.**

**"You think that weapon will hurt me? Ha! You maybe cute, but your so stupid," She snorted. Dean smiled.**

**"Honey, this aint for you, it's for me. Now let my brother go, or you won't have either of us." Her smile faded.**

**"I'm sure hell is looking a bit bleak for you now isn't it sweetheart?"**

**Sam shook his head. "Don't do it Dean," he said fearfully. The woman hit him.**

**"Don't be stupid Sammy, he's not gonna do it,"**

**Dean shrugged. "Alright," he began. "You all have fun in hell now. This is for you Sammy,"**

**The older hunter gave a small wave as he raised his trusty hunting knife and plunged it deep into his abdomen. He just hoped to god that it would work.**

**"DEAN! NO!" Sam screamed over the din of very bad people catching fire and being sent back to hell.**

**Dean fell to his knees. The pain was beyond his belief, as he saw his brother running toward him.**

**"Dean," Sam whispered, tears running down his cheeks. "Please Dean," Sam caught hold of his older brother, before he hit the ground, and cradled him in his arms. He wiped the blood away from the corner of Dean's mouth, and the Hunter smiled.**

**"It worked Sam, I knew it would," He said, reaching up to stroke his brother's face.**

**"C'mon kiddo, don't cry. Please don't cry,"**

**Sam shook his head. "Shut up Dean, so I can get this knife outta you," He cooed, more tears spilling down his face as he scrutinized the wound. He grasped the handle of the knife tightly and pulled the blade form his brother's body. Dean let out a gasp, but didn't scream. He looked up at his baby brother with unfocused eyes. "Go find the demon that killed mom and Jess, okay? Make sure you kick its' ass for me right, baby brother," He said weakly.**

**"No Dean, you have to snap out of it, I need you," Sam sobbed.**

**"I love you Sammy," Dean finished, so quietly, that Sam almost missed it. His eyes slid closed, and he went limp in his brother's arms.**

**Dean Winchester was gone…**

* * *

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You told me to run with the Dean ass kicking people, here it is! Hope you guys liked it. I should get the final chapter up soon, so you guys know what to do. DW I love Dean to bits. He's not as Dead as you think…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! CHEERS XXX p.s sorry bout the shortness :p**_


	8. Just Like Heaven

_**Here it is people, the final chapter of The Devils own. Hope u liked it. U can find some more of my fanfics around, just look 4 Miz predictable or Wykyd Sistas, mine and my sisters account lol. R&R**_

_**CHEERZ XXX**_

**8: JUST LIKE HEAVEN**

**Sam Winchester had never felt such a pain of what he was feeling now. **

**He had just lost his big brother and his best friend. He had felt his heart breaking the minute Dean plunged his hunting knife into his gut. He knew then that he wouldn't survive**.

**He pulled Dean's dead body into a one sided embrace, and cried, mourning for his only true friend. **

* * *

**When Dean opened his eyes, he was surrounded by white. Pure white.**

**He felt lighter, and more carefree than he ever had before in his entire life. **

**He knew then, that he was in heaven. **

"**Wow," he breathed, as the intense whiteness faded away to leave him in a room. _His_ room.**

**He smiled. He walked around, touching _his _bed and _his _mirror and _his _bookcase. **

**He was finally home. **

**He collapsed onto his bed, closed his eyes and smiled. He knew that his brother would eventually move on. **

**Suddenly there was knock on his door. **

**Dean stood, looked in the mirror that was at the end of his room and scowled. Somebody had combed his hair back. He put a hand in his hair and ruffled it, smiling at the end result. **

"**You always hated having your hair combed," came a voice from behind him.**

**Dean spun around and came face to face with Mary Winchester. **

"**Mom," he breathed, allowing her to stroke his face. **

"**My Dean, you've grown up so beautifully. Such a handsome boy,"**

**Dean laughed. "Yeah, so I've been told,"**

**Mary nodded sadly. "I'm so proud of you Dean, you sacrificed yourself for your brother's sake. It's such a shame, that we won't be seeing each other for a while yet,"**

**Dean cocked his head. "Huh? What do you mean Mom?" **

**Mary held her son at arms length. **

"**Simple son, it isn't your time. You weren't ready to die. Your brother still needs you, look," **

**She said waving toward the mirror, which had misted over and was now showing an image of his brother crying, and cradling his dead body and he sighed. **

"**Sammy always was a drama queen," Dean pointed out. Mary laughed. **

"**I have to go now, but someone needs to see you before you go," **

**Mary faded away and was replaced by another beautiful woman, with long blonde hair. **

"**Dean, how are you?" Jess asked. **

"**I'm fine, you," **

**She smiled, tears forming in her blue eyes. **

"**I miss Sammy," she said. **

**Dean nodded. "Sam misses you too,"**

**She laughed. "I want you o tell him, that I love him, and that it wasn't his fault,"**

**Dean nodded. **

"**Now close your eyes, and when you open them again, you will be back,"**

**Dean shut his eyes, and felt himself floating, back toward the land of the living. **

* * *

"**Dean, I'm sorry Dean, please come back," Sam sobbed. **

**There was silence, then he felt his brother's body twitch, or he _thought_ he did. **

"**C'mon Sammy, you know how much I hate chick flick moments," Dean mumbled, his eyes flickering open. Sam gasped, and dropped Dean on the wooden floor. **

"**You cant be…I just watched you die," Sam murmured softly. **

"**Yeah, but apparently it wasn't my time," Dean replied, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. **

**Sam crouched down in front of his brother, and for a minute said nothing. **

"**It's really you?" he questioned. **

**Dean rolled his eyes, and Sam pulled himself back into his brother. **

"**Fuck Dean, you scared the crap outta me,"**

"**Okay college boy, no chick flicking, I've already told ya that," **

**Sam pulled away and blushed. **

"**Mom says hi," Dean said. Sam looked up at him.**

"**And Jess wanted me to tell you that she loves you, and it wasn't your fault," **

**Dean sighed when Sam's eyes filled with tears, and the smiled at the light that just formed behind his baby brother. He nodded toward the whiteness. **

**Sam spun around and took a shuddering breath as Jess stepped out of the light and walked toward him. **

"**Jess," he breathed. She put a finger to Sam's lips, and then kissed him, so very softly. **

**Tears were streaming down his cheeks as the beautiful woman pulled away. **

"**I love you Jess," he said. She smiled. **

"**I know Sammy, but you need to move on. Don't forget, I'll be waiting for you," She gave him a small wave, before disappearing.**

"**C'mon Sammy, lets go, we've got a demon to hunt down," Dean said. **

**Sam smiled. "You're an asshole, you know that Dean?" **

**The older hunter shrugged. "Bitch," he murmured.**

"**Jerk,"**

**THE END**

_**Well there you have it peoples, I told u Dean wasn't as Dead as you thought. LOL**_

_**Alrighty, time to get back to my other stories, have fun y'all**_

_**CHEERZ xxx**_


End file.
